a winter's night of delight
by darkboy18
Summary: it's been 2 years since the blood war and Ichigo is on vaction, while Toshiro is watching the town while he's away. one night after finishing his patrol he helped Yuzu with food and was invited to stay the night. however since the 3 of them are alone together how can things get stranger? find out
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone how's it going?

Here's a new one shot story of Bleach I have planned.

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

 **Timeline: 2 years after the blood war**

 _Season: winter_

The cold air blew across Kara-Kura town and the frosty winds came with the dark clouds hovering in the city.

Winter was here.

It has been 2 years since the wrath of the Quincy king was stopped thanks to Ichigo who risk everything to stop him for destroying all 3 worlds. They won but not without paying a heavy price with losing so many of their friends in the war. But the court guard squads always rises from destruction and continued their work. After some repairs were made the 3 realms were now stable. As for Ichigo he managed to gain his lost powers back thanks to Kisuke and he felt he was whole again, while that was happening he managed to snag 7 girlfriends Orihime, Yoruichi, Rangiku, Isane, Nel, Riruka and Tastuki. Right now he was in Hawaii spending the holidays with his girls and with them are Renji and Rukia who got married 2 years and went to join Ichigo to spend their 2nd wedding anniversary.

Toshiro was brought to watch over the town while Ichigo was on vacation, he did his patrols to make sure no hollow would eat any souls on his watch. After finishing up he was in his Gigai drinking some soda when he noticed someone walking by.

It was Yuzu one of Ichigo's sisters who was walking home with some groceries and having trouble trying to keep them from falling off.

"Need help Yuzu?" he asked.

"Yes please." She said and he took some bags off of her to lighten her load.

The two of them walked back to her house to get dinner started.

Toshiro went to wait in the living room while Yuzu gets dinner started.

Just then Karin came in, she got back from her friends and then noticed Toshiro sitting on the couch.

"Toshiro! What are you doing here?" Asked Karin.

"Your sister invited me here after helping her bringing some groceries." he answered.

Karin raised one of her brows and before she asked again Yuzu called her name for help in the kitchen.

Karin left and Toshiro just kick back and relax.

"Karin and Yuzu do look a bit cute, no, no I can't have those thoughts." he said as he shook his head.

Toshiro has been the serious type never letting his emotions cloud his judgment as a captain, but he's still human with feelings and ever since he met Ichigo's sisters he feels different and tries to hide it from the others, but he kind of like them and the feelings slowly grew over time, and even he has to admit they are hot, but he doesn't pursue those feelings out of respect for Ichigo.

Soon dinner was done and the 3 of them ate their food.

Toshiro ask them what are their plans for the winter, Yuzu said that Ichigo was in Hawaii spending time with his girls and Rukia and Renji tag along with them, their dad was out of town for a week in Tokyo, Chad was busy with his boxing career and Uryu was in England studying health for becoming a doctor himself. For them they watch the place and business is slow so they close up early.

After dinner Toshiro thank them and was about to leave when he felt Yuzu pulling on him.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"Out." he said.

"You can't do that there's a snow storm coming." said Yuzu.

"I can handle the cold." he said.

But Yuzu gave him the puppy-dog eyes and no matter how hard he try not to look he gave in and changed his mind.

"You win." he said and Yuzu smiled. "But where will I sleep?"

"You can sleep in Ichigo's room, I'll bring some clothes for you to sleep in." She said and ran off.

Toshiro looked at Karin with a sighed look and told her he was going to shower and went upstairs.

Karin then went to find Yuzu to tell her where he was.

Toshiro had his shirt and was to take his pants off when the door behind him open and there was Karin and Yuzu holding Toshiro's change of clothes when they saw him shirtless.

All 3 had massive blushes across their faces, the two sisters saw that Toshiro was really tough with some muscles, he was lean built with a 8pack and had an aura that radiate a commanding force. Toshiro saw that Karin and Yuzu were more developed and had long legs and curvy bodies.

One thing for sure this is going to be one experienced night.

To be continued

Well this ends part 1

Next one will be up soon.

Well this story is a test to see if I can write without Ichigo as a main character.

The next part will have a bit of a surprise in it.

Also I would like to announce I'm going to do a To Love-Ru story soon so keep an eye out.

Well that's all I have to say

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is Darkboy18 logging out

later


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone on Fan-Fiction

Here's part 2 of my 3 way Bleach story

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Toshiro went to get the clothes that Yuzu brought and said thanks and the girls left and went to their rooms.

"That was embarrassing." said Yuzu and Karin as they tried to calm their beating hearts.

Toshiro's heart was racing as well, this was a first to him as new feelings continued to surge through him, but they were halted as he went to shower to clear his mind.

"Man why do these thoughts keep coming back?" he said to himself as the water runs down all over him.

After finishing his shower he dried off put on his sleep clothes and went to Ichigo's room to sleep in.

 **2 hours later…**

Toshiro is still thinking what happened earlier as he can't shake them out of his head, the more he thinks about it, the more it makes him confused. He kept thinking over and over again until someone knock on the door.

He got up and went to the door and open to see Karin and Yuzu wearing some night clothes.

"What is it?" he asked.

Then without warning Yuzu ran up and kissed Toshiro while pressing him against the wall.

Toshiro was surprised by this from Yuzu then she pulled back only for Karin to the same thing.

Toshiro was kissed by Ichigo's sisters and he felt something was rushing through him and this time there was no stopping it.

They both grabbed his hands and dragged him to their room where they pushed him to the bed.

Yuzu then took the lead and got Toshiro's shirt off and Karin get the pants leaving him in his boxers.

Yuzu and Karin then took their clothes off revealing what they have underneath it.

Karin had a red lacy bra that holds her CC size breasts and red panties and Yuzu is wearing a white bra that holds her C size breasts and white panties.

Toshiro couldn't help but get a nose bleed and there was a 'tent' forming in his boxers.

The girls then climbed into bed and discard their clothing and got naked and Toshiro ditched his boxer allowing his member to spring forth.

The girls gawked at its size it stood about 12 Inches and wonders if it can fit in them.

Both girls laid at his side and then started making out with him while using their hands to massage his rod.

Toshiro is feeling both his rod and body heating up at the same time and his primal instincts is starting to wake up.

Then in an instant he got on top of Karin and lined up his rod to her gate and then insert it in her.

Karin felt as her cherry got popped but Yuzu started kissing her to take her mind of the pain and when it left Toshiro started moving.

Toshiro pumped in and out of Karin as he moved, the bed shook from the movement and she pulled him in close and wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him from pulling out of her.

Karin felt her inner walls squeezing Toshiro's rod and making it tight and then she was reaching her limit and they came.

Toshiro released his load in Karin and she slowly release her grip on him, letting him pulled out and laid on the bed to catch their breaths.

Toshiro was still hard and is rearing for another round when Yuzu got on top and insert his rod in her.

Toshiro started moving again this time is moving Yuzu up and down.

Yuzu felt Toshiro going in and out of her and her breasts moved from the movement.

Toshiro then put his hands on her waist to keep her balanced and Yuzu put her hands on his chest to keep her steady as well.

They went at it for an hour until they were at their limits and then they came.

Toshiro released his in Yuzu and she got off and laid by his side along with Karin.

"That was amazing!" he said and the girls agreed.

Toshiro has plenty of energy left the girls looked at him for a couple more of rounds.

He sighed and agreed to it.

 **2 HOURS LATER…**

Toshiro, Karin and Yuzu were drained for good, all 3 were exhausted from the 3way sex.

They asked Toshiro if he can be their boyfriend and share him, he said yes and they cuddle with him.

Toshiro was happy for the first time in a very long time, now he has two girlfriends and they agreed to share and love equally and when he can he come to spend time with them.

"Besides what the worst could happen?" he said to himself.

What Toshiro didn't know but by saying those words he's going to be in a world of hurt.

 **2 months later…**

Toshiro was busy doing some paperwork when suddenly Rangiku came with a worried look.

"What's wrong Rangiku?" he asked.

"Captain Run! It's Ichigo and he's pissed and he's after you." she said.

"Why would he be after me?" he asked.

Just then Ichigo burst through the door and he had a pissed off look on his face and joining him was Isshin and Kenpachi and out of everyone Momo.

Rangiku explained that after Toshiro's last fun with Karin and Yuzu, they told Ichigo they weren't feeling well and they had morning sickness and weird cravings. It didn't take long for Ichigo to figure it out that they were knocked up and when he asked who knock them up, they said it was Toshiro and that lit Ichigo and his dad rage. They went to the Soul Society and asked Kenpachi for help and Momo joined after she heard everything.

Then Ichigo said one word to Toshiro.

"Run."

Toshiro then bolted out of his barracks like hell with Ichigo and the others chasing him throughout the Soul Society with Benny hill music for the chase.

It was about 3 hours when they caught him and kicked his ass and Toshiro promised to be there for his kids.

Ichigo and the others relent but give him a warning if he backs out.

 **7 months later…**

Toshiro was with Karin and Yuzu with their kids.

Both have one kid each one boy and one girl.

Karin had a boy and she named him Kaito and Yuzu had a daughter and she named her after their mom Masaki.

Toshiro was happy to be a father for them and he promised to be there for and Shunsui allowed him to take him so he can be there for his kids and he never felt happier,

But he does have to content with Ichigo as a brother-in-law and that won't be easy.

End

Well that ends this story

I got a new story in the works.

Well that's all

So R and R no flames

until next time

this is darkboy18 logging out

later


End file.
